Les tomates sont fraîches
by Tch0upi
Summary: Une histoire de cheveux et de tomates... ItaSasu. Inceste. LEMON. Ps : Dans ce Os, le massacre du clan Uchiha n'a jamais eut lieu.


**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Les tomates sont fraîches

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : M **pour le lemon.

**Couples :** ItaSasu.

**Note:** Pour l'anniversaire de Edward Creed.

* * *

**Les tomates sont fraîches**

Sasuke avait une tradition. Tous les soirs, ou du moins, tous les soirs où Itachi était présent, il sortait de son lit et se faufilait dans le couloir, sans faire de bruit, marchant sur le bout de ses petits pieds afin de ne pas réveiller ses parents qui ne voulaient pas le voir debout à des heures tardives, et il rejoignait son frère dans sa chambre.

Quand celui-ci dormait, il se glissait sous les couvertures et enserrait joyeusement le corps d'Itachi de ses petits bras, et enfouissait son visage dans la chevelure éparse de son aîné, qui ne les gardait détachés que la nuit. Il enfouissait son visage dans ses cheveux et humait leur merveilleuse odeur. Itachi avait un parfum rassurant et délicieux. Sasuke adorait s'y endormir, il n'avait plus peur des monstres dans son placard ou sous son lit, il n'avait plus peur des fantômes ou des cauchemars. Lové contre son aîné, il s'endormait paisiblement et rêvait au pays des merveilles.

Quand Itachi ne dormait pas, Sasuke lui demandait timidement s'il pouvait squatter sa chambre. La plupart du temps, Itachi faisait mine d'être occupé, mais ne pouvait pas résister longtemps. Épuisé par sa journée, et Dieu seul savait qu'Itachi Uchiha, même âgé de onze ans, avait de dures journées de ninja, il finissait par soupirer et sourire doucement à son cadet. Un « Bien sûr Sasuke, viens » et Sasuke sautait dans son lit et s'autoproclamait la permission de s'envelopper dans les couvertures de son frère. Frère qui, ne voyant qu'une petite tête sortir de la couette, ne pouvait plus se concentrer. Dans ces moments, Itachi poussait un nouveau soupir et abandonnait ses devoirs et ce sur quoi il travaillait, puis venait border son adorable frangin qui faisait les yeux doux, sachant exactement comment faire craquer son aîné.

Mikoto Uchiha avait les plus beaux cheveux, elle était une femme connue pour ça, dans le voisinage. De longues mèches ébène qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, reluisants et étincelants. Pourtant, c'était après Itachi que Sasuke courait dans la maison pour jouer avec. Nombreux furent les après-midi où le plus petit des fils de Mikoto et Fugaku, passa des heures à coiffer le grand frère qui se laissait faire docilement, en grommelant pour la forme, mais en appréciant en secret les caresses que lui prodiguaient les minuscules doigts de Sasuke emmêlés dans ses cheveux.

Sasuke adorait les cheveux de son frère. Ils étaient doux, longs, ils sentaient bon, ils étaient soyeux et il en était jaloux.

- Tu as de beaux cheveux, toi aussi, Sasuke no baka, lui dit Itachi un jour.

- Non, moi ils sont courts comme papa et ils ne sont pas doux du tout ! Ils sont coupés n'importe comment et décoiffés et toi ils sont comme maman, longs et doux et droits et parfaitement alignés...

Itachi, voyant la mine boudeuse et triste de son petit frère, alors âgé de sept ans, roula des yeux et se pencha pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Il le souleva, l'appuyant contre son flanc afin que son visage soit à sa hauteur. D'une main, Itachi glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux, effectivement courts et coupés de façon « rebelle » comme il aimait le dire, certaines mèches plus longues que d'autres, comme celles de devant, qui encadrait son visage fin. Il les caressa doucement avant d'embrasser le dessus de sa tête.

- Moi, je les adore, tes cheveux, Sasuke. Est-ce que ce n'est pas tout ce qui compte ?

Obnubilé par le regard de son frère, Sasuke ne fit qu'acquiescer vivement, avec de grands yeux et des pommettes rouges. Puis il se jeta à son cou, l'étreignant avec une force incroyable pour sa petite taille.

Itachi sourit, serrant son frère dans ses bras en retour. Il se rappelait que ce jour là, il avait vraiment été heureux de ce petit moment. Rarement dans sa vie, il pouvait dire qu'il savourait de simples instants quotidiens et ordinaires. Mais avec Sasuke, chaque minute était drôle, amusante, touchante, mémorable, adorable. Il voulait se rappeler de chaque instant avec son frère, et les savourer, aussi courts et insignifiants pouvaient-ils être. Sasuke était... la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

Pour Sasuke, c'était la même chose, même si à son âge il ne s'en rendait pas particulièrement compte. Il était juste un gamin banal – peut-être pas si banal que ça, vu la famille dans laquelle il était né – qui admirait son grand frère. C'était une histoire répétée et répétée, tous les petits frères admiraient les grands, c'était pratiquement une règle. Mais Sasuke l'aimait au-delà des limites fraternelles. Il avait toujours cette envie d'aller se coller contre lui la nuit, et pas seulement les soirs où il faisait un cauchemar, très tôt, c'était devenu une habitude. Pour les autres enfants, c'était un ours en peluche qui les endormait, qui les rassurait, parfois un doudou avec, ou pour certains, c'était la présence rassurante de Papa. Pour Sasuke, c'était Itachi. Il n'y avait qu'Itachi. Juste Itachi. Même Papa ne pouvait pas le convaincre de quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas non plus rassurer son propre fils quand il faisait un cauchemar, ni Maman d'ailleurs. Sasuke avait beau être un enfant docile, il était le pire des têtus quand il était question de son frère : ce dernier était à lui, point final !

Et Sasuke aussi appréciait les moments quotidiens avec Itachi. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il était accro à tous les petits gestes que ce dernier avait envers lui. L'envelopper de ses bras quand il avait peur de l'orage, lui embrasser le haut de la tête quand il partait en mission, sa façon unique de lui dire au revoir, le border en mettant la couverture sur lui dans un geste tendre, ou son préféré...

C'était un jour de canicule, en juillet, la première fois qu'Itachi avait posé sa marque d'affection préférée, qui était un peu idiote mais il en était fou. Il avait environ huit ans et sous un soleil de plomb, il dégustait ses tomates toutes fraîches dans le jardin. Quand Itachi l'avait rejoint, il ne lui avait pas dit bonjour, ni donné cette petite pichenette tel qu'il en avait l'habitude. Il s'était accroupi à sa hauteur, l'avait regardé longuement puis en riant, d'un rire que Sasuke n'avait jamais entendu, un rire magnifique, un son envoûtant et merveilleusement mélodieux, lui avait passé un pouce sur la joue en disant :

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas te retenir quand c'est des tomates, hein, Sasuke no baka ?

C'était peut-être le son de sa voix heureuse, le son de son rire. Itachi ne riait pas souvent, et Sasuke en était sûrement tombé raide dingue amoureux à ce moment-là. Ou alors était-ce le soleil radieux sur son visage qui l'illuminait qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la beauté ambulante qu'était son frère. Itachi avait les cheveux attachés ce jour-là, les mèches de devant son visage étaient derrière ses oreilles, Sasuke s'en rappelait si bien. On voyait son visage entièrement et Itachi était tellement beau, avec ce sourire...

Alors oui. Son moment préféré avec lui, c'était quand il lui avait essuyé les joues de résidus de tomate. C'était stupide mais c'était un geste qui n'avait de cesse de lui remémorer cette image sublime d'un Itachi rayonnant et heureux. Ce geste s'était répété durant les années qui suivirent, au plus grand bonheur de Sasuke qui, on aurait pu le croire, faisait exprès de manger comme un bébé ses tomates, en prenant soin d'en mettre partout sur son visage...

* * *

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées quand une main se posa sur sa joue et frotta doucement. Il releva la tête et tomba dans deux puits noirs et un fin sourire. Il reconnaissait ce sourire. Ce fut comme si le présent chevauchait ses souvenirs et il mit un moment à réaliser qu'Itachi lui nettoyait les joues comme quand il était petit. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et il se sentit rougir – en mettant bien sûr la faute sur la chaleur accablante de la journée. Tout le monde rougissait aujourd'hui, alors il était sauvé.

Itachi pouffa doucement en lui essuyant le visage.

- Tu as encore besoin d'aide pour manger tes tomates, Sasuke ? À ton âge, ça ne fait pas très classe.

- La ferme Itachi, râla l'adolescent. J'étais déconcentré...

- Ah oui et par quoi ?

Sasuke observa Itachi retourner à son occupation première : l'installation de guirlande décorative sur l'arche devant la maison. Sous cette canicule de juillet, son grand frère ne portait qu'un malheureux short. Son torse à découvert, suant de nombreuses gouttes, était... Parfait.

- Euh... par tes cheveux.

- Mes cheveux ? pouffa Itachi en remontant sur le petit tabouret lui permettant d'atteindre les hauteurs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de déconcertant, mes cheveux ?

Sasuke se mordilla la lèvre, regardant les muscles du dos pâle rouler sous l'effort. Les longs bras musclés d'Itachi s'allongèrent afin d'accrocher la guirlande. Ses yeux se perdirent dans leur observation puis son cerveau lui rappela qu'Itachi attendait toujours une réponse.

- Il y a une mèche qui dépasse... de l'élastique, avoua-t-il enfin. C'est embêtant.

- C'est vrai ? lança Itachi.

Il termina son boulot puis redescendit. Il se retourna vers Sasuke et passa deux mains dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à l'élastique qu'il défit. La longue chevelure brune se libéra sous le regard devenu fiévreux du plus jeune, qui, entre le torse nu et les cheveux tant aimés, ne savait plus où s'attarder.

Itachi renoua ses cheveux en n'oubliant aucune mèche. À ce moment-là, Shisui arriva, dans le même accoutrement, c'est-à-dire torse nu, portant un pantalon roulé jusqu'aux genoux. Il était tout aussi bien foutu que son cousin sans pour autant attirer l'attention de Sasuke. Il tapota l'épaule d'Itachi tout en saluant Sasuke du menton.

- Alors vous en êtes où ?

- Les préparatifs avancent, merci, annonça Itachi. Si l'autre paresseux me donnait un coup de main, ça irait plus vite.

- Pause syndicale ! lança Sasuke en croquant dans sa tomate.

Shisui regarda le cadet et pouffa.

- Ouais, je vois le genre ! Vive l'effort !

Sasuke fusilla son cousin des yeux ce qui amusa beaucoup celui-ci.

En ce bel après-midi de juillet, tout Konoha était en fête. En fait, c'était la « journée » des Uchiha. Leur fête, le jour désigné pour célébrer l'histoire de leur clan, et c'était également le jour où les villageois les remerciaient des services rendus dans la police, leur protection, etc. Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, et tous les autres Uchiha étaient en préparation de cette grande fête qui avait lieu le soir même. Lors de cet événement, les Uchiha invitaient les villageois dans leur quartier, dans leurs rues et fêtaient. Toute la soirée durant il y aurait des festivités. Bien sûr, le tout était payé par le village, c'était seulement symbolique que la fête se déroule dans le cœur même du quartier Uchiha. Des décennies auparavant, la fête était intime, mais depuis quelques années, les villageois s'y mêlaient et plus il y avait de monde, plus on s'amusait.

Sasuke était embêté. Ce n'était pas pour prendre une « pause syndicale » qu'il s'était assis au bord du ponton en bois afin de déguster ses tomates – en fait, il y avait un peu de ça, sous cette chaleur, tout le monde avait besoin de rafraîchissement – c'était plutôt parce que, depuis quelques semaines déjà, la présence d'Itachi le rendait... Nerveux ? Nan, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Sa présence le rendait... Disons qu'elle éveillait son... envie... Sexuelle, voilà ! Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela, c'était gênant et troublant. Certes, il avait toujours aimé son frère plus que la norme, il le savait et l'assumait pleinement. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que cela prendrait de telles proportions. Depuis qu'il était adolescent, depuis qu'il grandissait, il commençait à avoir du désir... Leur relation n'était plus aussi candide et innocente qu'elle l'était jadis. Oh ça, non !

Et puis l'autre exhibitionniste qui se baladait torse nu ! Bon, la moitié des hommes du village se baladaient torse nu aujourd'hui, lui-même l'était, mais... ça le rendait fou. Être près de lui, le rendait un peu plus excité. Il avait chaud, il se tortillait une fois assis pour ne pas avoir ce genre de problème en plein après-midi ensoleillé, surtout avec la totalité de sa famille débarquée chez lui pour les préparatifs de cette satanée fête... Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il avait envie d'avoir du sexe avec Itachi, pour utiliser des mots plus directs !

- Ça va Sasuke ? demanda Itachi en s'approchant.

Il s'accroupit et, tandis que Shisui repartait, appelé par ce qui ressemblait à la voix de Fugaku, Itachi lui passa une main tendre sur le visage.

- Tu es chaud, p'tit frère.

« Ne dis pas ça comme ça, crétin d'Itachi ! » pensa Sasuke en rougissant comme une effarouchée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Sasuke repoussa la main de son frère et plongea la sienne dans le panier de tomates fraîches posé à ses côtés.

- Il fait 35 degrés à l'ombre, voilà ce qui m'arrive. La chaleur intense m'affaiblit. Tu... veux bien me servir un verre d'eau ? Itachi-nii ?

Itachi soupira et se releva, passant sa main dans les cheveux de son frère au passage, les lui ébouriffant, provoquant un râle de protestation.

- Je t'apporte ça à condition que tu lèves tes fesses pour donner un coup de main ! 'spèce de flemmard !

- Ouais, ouais...

* * *

Sasuke soupira. Même après le coucher du soleil, il faisait toujours aussi chaud.

Du haut du toit de sa maison, habillé d'un magnifique kimono de couleur lavande, qui allait à merveille avec sa peau pâle, il observait le ciel éclairé par les nombreuses guirlandes de lumière ainsi que par les décorations illuminées. Dans quelques heures, on allait envoyer les feux d'artifices.

Il avait chaud et n'avait pas pu refréner son envie de son frère. Et parmi tous les gens de sa famille, et tous les gens du village, mieux valait qu'il prenne ses distances. Là, il se sentait mieux.

Sinon, la fête allait de bon train. Commencée depuis déjà une heure. De son perchoir, il voyait tout. Les invités, les membres de sa famille, les villageois, ses amis, les ninjas de sa génération, les senseïs. L'hokage était aussi présent. Tout le monde était beau. Tous les Uchiha portaient les kimonos traditionnels, tandis que les villageois portaient, certains des kimonos également, d'autres l'habit officiel de leur statut de ninja. C'était une fête pour célébrer la famille Uchiha mais aussi une fête symbolique de leur grande lignée de ninja.

Itachi était aussi... magnifique. Et c'était un euphémisme de le dire.

Vêtu d'un kimono semblable au sien, mais d'un violet plus foncé, faisant ressortir ses yeux sombres et sa chevelure brune, il était sensationnel. Il avait par-dessus son kimono une veste bleu nuit. Ses cheveux étaient comme d'habitude noués à la base de sa nuque et sa pâleur mise en évidence par l'éclairage tamisé qu'offrait la nuit. Sasuke détestait cependant une chose : toutes ces filles qui lui tournaient autour ! Et Itachi qui leur souriait et répondait à leurs questions, poliment, tel le gentilhomme qu'il était.

Sasuke eut une expression boudeuse tout en relevant ses genoux pour y appuyer ses bras croisés. Fixant l'endroit où il voyait son frère s'amuser avec Shisui autour de toutes ces jeunes filles... À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais vu Itachi s'intéresser aux filles. Était-il seulement en train d'être poli et bien élevé ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à elles ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne vit plus le temps passer. Il ne se rappelait pas quand exactement il perdit Itachi de vue, mais bientôt, ce dernier apparut à ses côtés, le bousculant affectueusement sur l'épaule.

- Tu te réserves la meilleure place pour les feux ? T'es malin, p'tit frère.

Sasuke sursauta et tourna sa tête vers lui. S'installant à ses côtés, Itachi portait son regard vers l'horizon, respirant l'air frais de la nuit qui commençait à souffler.

- On dirait que la canicule s'estompe progressivement, commenta-t-il.

- Oui, marmonna le plus jeune. Il est plus que temps.

Itachi le regarda, posant deux yeux amusés et tendres sur lui. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, réalisant alors leur proximité. Il tenta de s'empêcher de rougir mais ce fut un lamentable échec. Il fixait son frère, le regard plongé dans le sien. Dieu qu'il était beau...

- Pourquoi ? s'intéressa son aîné. Tu supportes mal la chaleur ?

- Il y a de ça, murmura-t-il.

En vérité, c'était parce qu'Itachi se déshabillait presque totalement quand il faisait si chaud. Il n'avait aucune pudeur. Sasuke supportait mal la chaleur, c'était en partie vrai, mais il avait encore plus de mal à se contenir en voyant son frère déambuler à moitié à poil devant lui, devant sa pauvre personne en pleine croissance... en plein changement d'hormones !

- Je vois ça, affirma Itachi en levant la main.

Sasuke faillit reculer de panique. Mais il se laissa faire, quand il sentit la douce paume de son frère se poser sur sa joue, pour ensuite monter vers son front. La caresse était tendre et envoûtante. Mais était-ce bien une caresse au moins ? Sasuke rouvrit les yeux, réalisant qu'il appréciait un peu trop le geste banal de son frère qui s'assurait qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

Rougissant, il baissa la tête, obligeant Itachi à retirer sa main.

- Tu as eu le visage rouge toute la journée. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Ça va, se renfrogna-t-il.

- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Il y a un ventilateur dans ma chambre.

- Il y en a un dans ma chambre aussi, bafouilla Sasuke en enfouissant son visage au creux de ses bras croisés.

Itachi le regarda et pouffa.

- Très bien, alors viens, on va se rafraîchir un peu.

Une main se referma sur son poignet, délicatement, le faisant relever le menton. Et le sourire d'Itachi, bien que pas illuminé comme cette fois-là par un soleil éblouissant, était ensorceleur et Sasuke ne put que le suivre.

- On va manquer les feux, protesta-t-il tout en le suivant à l'intérieur de leur maison.

- Juste quelques minutes, question de te réhydrater. Ce n'est pas bon d'avoir chaud et de ne rien boire.

Sasuke le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Là où il aimait courir jusqu'au lit et s'y envelopper lorsqu'il était enfant. Aujourd'hui, à quinze ans, ce serait bizarre de se faufiler dans sa chambre la nuit pour se coller contre lui, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait...

S'asseyant sur le lit, Sasuke acquiesça quand Itachi lui dit qu'il allait lui chercher à boire, puis il posa ses mains sur la couverture qui dissimulait les draps d'Itachi. Elle était d'un bleu si sombre qu'on aurait dit qu'elle était noire. Il glissa sa paume sur la douceur du tissu puis inspira profondément l'odeur imprégnée dans toute la pièce.

Il s'en rappelait... C'était cette odeur qui l'envahissait toutes ces nuits au cours desquelles il avait squatté le lit de son aîné, l'odeur qui l'avait à tous les coups mené doucement vers le sommeil. Les yeux fermés, le jeune garçon eut un sourire fin, se remémorant ces doux souvenirs.

Quand Itachi revint dans la chambre, ce fut pour découvrir un Sasuke assis, le visage tourné et baissé, une expression rêveuse sur le visage, un sourire magnifique et léger, et des pommettes rouges. L'aîné sourit à cette vision et s'avança.

- Tiens, un peu de fraîcheur, dit-il en tendant un grand verre d'eau à son frère.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard vers son frère. Il prit le verre et commença de boire, tout en remarquant une petite serviette mouillée dans l'autre main d'Itachi. Ce dernier vint s'assoir à ses côtés et, lorsque Sasuke abaissa son verre, il vint tendrement lui frotter le visage avec la serviette.

La sensation d'humidité mais surtout de froid le fit frissonner violemment. Le contraste avec la chaleur qui régnait et cette serviette froide était brusque. Il sentit surtout son cœur se mettre à courir le marathon, sentant la grande main de son frère à travers le bout de tissu. Pour être rafraîchissant, ça l'était. Itachi lui humidifia les joues, le front... et Sasuke sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Ce mixte de chaud et de froid, cette proximité, le fait qu'ils étaient seuls au monde dans cette chambre, et que le reste du village était occupé à l'extérieur, allait lui faire perdre les pédales.

- Voilà. Ça va mieux ? Tu as moins chaud ?

- Hm.

Sasuke réfléchit longuement avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, observant le regard intense de son frère posé sur lui.

- Euh... Dis, Itachi ?

- Hm ?

Sasuke inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Il fixa la porte fenêtre qui menait vers le jardin. Il savait que la chambre de son frère était située derrière la maison mais malgré tout, il espérait que personne ne se rende compte de leur absence et ne vienne les chercher. Il voulait... être un peu seul avec lui...

À ces pensées, le jeune homme rougit doucement de nouveau.

- Tu... Tu t'intéresse à quelqu'un ? Parmi toutes les... femmes présentes, ce soir, il n'y en a pas une qui t'a fait un effet ? Je t'ai vu, tout à l'heure, tu avais l'air de t'amuser.

Ce que Sasuke craignait le plus arriva : Itachi, après bien sûr l'avoir longuement regardé, intensément tel qu'il savait si bien le faire, éclata de rire. Sasuke se renfrogna, fronçant les sourcils et baissant la tête. Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question ? Il savait qu'il le regretterait !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant, grogna-t-il.

- Les filles qui sont venues m'aborder ce soir étaient très jolies mais... Non. Désolé de te décevoir, aucune d'entre elles ne m'est tombée dans l'œil. Mais c'est vrai que je m'amusais.

- Hn.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ça ? Et toi alors ? Tous les gars de ton âge ne font que courir après les demoiselles, tu fichais quoi, sur le toit, tout seul ? Il n'y en a pas une qui t'intéressait ?

- Non...

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre violemment, redoutant la question suivante qui, il le savait, l'embarrasserait à mort...

- Un garçon, alors ?

- Itachi... grommela Sasuke en détournant les yeux.

L'aîné observa le cadet un moment, pensant comprendre qu'il avait visé juste. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Sasuke le coupa, toujours sans le regarder :

- Je voulais me tenir à l'écart parce que...

- Hm ? Parce que ?

- Près de toi, je...

Sasuke sentait les palpitations de son cœur dans tout son corps. Les jambes molles, les mains moites, les joues encore teintées de ce rouge, il tourna la tête et, faisant un homme de lui, plongea sans peur (enfin, sans peur, mais avec beaucoup de nervosité par contre) dans le regard d'Itachi, pour avouer :

- Près de toi, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir me retenir très longtemps de t'embrasser...

Un silence tomba brusquement dans la pièce, seulement comblé par le bruit du ventilateur qui faisait doucement bouger leurs mèches de cheveux. Pour Sasuke, c'était un silence intenable, dérangé par le tintamarre de son cœur dans sa poitrine – que seul lui pouvait entendre, et encore heureux ! – alors qu'il fixait encore les yeux de son frère, à la recherche d'une émotion qui le renseignerait sur la réaction qu'il allait avoir.

Itachi finit par se réveiller de la surprise dans laquelle il venait de tomber. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Sasuke ne sut pas le déchiffrer, ne sut pas si c'était un sourire séducteur ou dégoûté. Il était tellement perdu dans ses sentiments et ses pensées, ses craintes, qu'il ne savait plus rien.

- Tu... Tu es sérieux ? marmonna Itachi.

- Je sais que c'est bizarre, bafouilla Sasuke en tentant de s'expliquer, parlant vite et avec nervosité. Mais Itachi, je... j'ai toujours envie d'être avec toi et depuis quelques temps, je ne pense qu'à toi et je suis attiré par toi, et récemment j'ai... cette envie bizarre qui me...

Sasuke s'interrompit, écarquillant les yeux. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait vraiment dit ça, tout haut. Qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'il était attiré par lui et qu'il avait « cette envie bizarre ». Heureusement qu'il s'était arrêté, il allait dire des choses embarrassantes ! Déjà que ce n'était pas normal d'avoir ce genre de sentiment et d'attirance physique, de désir physique pour son _frère_. L'avouer de vive voix était encore plus gênant !

Itachi, de son côté, retenait un petit rire. Il avait remarqué que, quand Sasuke était embarrassé, il parlait vite et répétait beaucoup de « et ». Mais surtout, il était heureux. D'avoir entendu tous ces mots sortant de cette bouche qu'il avait lui aussi envie d'embrasser depuis des années. Combien de fois s'était-il retenu en se disant que Sasuke était bien trop jeune ? Maintenant, il était encore jeune, mais suffisamment vieux pour reconnaître ce même désir qui lui brûlait aussi les entrailles, transformant son sang en braise et lui donnant tellement chaud... et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la canicule qui sévissait.

Doucement, et sous les yeux du plus jeune qui s'écarquillèrent lentement, Itachi prit le verre d'eau que Sasuke tenait encore dans ses mains, le posa au sol, puis vint se pencher vers son visage. Paniqué, rougissant et le cœur qui s'emballait, Sasuke vit Itachi se rapprocher encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres de lui. Il sentait le souffle chaud de son aîné se mêler au sien. Puis une main sur sa joue lui ramena le visage vers lui, ayant inconsciemment détourné les yeux.

- Tu ne pense qu'à moi, alors ?

Il n'y avait pas de moquerie dans la voix d'Itachi, ce fut pour cette raison que Sasuke hocha silencieusement la tête, sentant sa raison le quitter lentement.

- Et cette envie bizarre, c'est quoi, exactement ?

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier pour répondre, mais plutôt que de le faire avec des mots, il le fit avec des gestes. Ne pouvant plus du tout se retenir, il franchit les derniers centimètres et plaqua sa bouche contre celle d'Itachi, jetant un de ses bras autour de son cou. Cette envie bizarre, c'était celle de... de se coller contre Itachi. De l'embrasser, de le toucher, de se faire caresser par lui aussi, et peut-être plus. Oui, c'est ça. Sasuke Uchiha traversait un moment de son adolescence dans lequel il était « excité », fébrile, allumé, émoustillé, agité d'un désir sexuel féroce.

Il n'avait aucune expérience dans la matière. Il avait quinze ans, après tout. Mais comme tout gamin de quinze ans, il avait tenté le diable, un soir. Sous la douche, sans aucune raison, il avait eut une érection, et... voilà ! Il s'était masturbé, et depuis, il en rêvait éveillé. Ces sensations exaltantes qu'il avait découvertes, elles étaient... elles étaient sublimes, et il voulait toujours recommencer. Et un soir s'étaient interposées ces pensées choquantes... que ce soit Itachi qui lui fasse ces choses... Il s'était mis à rougir comme une belle vierge effarouchée et avait arrêté tout ce qu'il faisait, quitte à être frustré pour le reste de la nuit, cette fois-là.

Pourquoi avait-il pensé à ça ? Itachi était son frère, bon sang ! Mais il ne pouvait plus retirer son visage de sa tête à chaque fois qu'il ressentait l'envie de se faire plaisir et c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne le faisait plus. Ça le troublait... un peu trop.

Et le fait de le penser à ce moment précis, sentant la bouche d'Itachi contre la sienne, sa chaleur, son souffle... ça le rendait fou, complètement fou. Quand la langue de son frère se fraya un chemin dans sa bouche, et en réalisant qu'il avait ouvert sa bouche sans résistance, Sasuke ouvrit brusquement les yeux et s'entendit gémir avant de reculer d'un coup.

- Euh... Je... !

- Tu aurais tes premières chaleurs, Sasuke ? se moqua Itachi tendrement. T'arrête pas de te tortiller et... soit je te fais vraiment un effet considérable, soit tu pense à quelqu'un d'autre, là.

Sasuke baissa la tête et vit la bosse qui commençait à être visible, sous son kimono. Il serra les jambes et les cuisses et plaqua ses mains sur son entrejambe en affichant une expression quelque part entre gênée et affolée, ce qui fit sourire Itachi. Ce dernier se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau. Le baiser fut moins expérimental que le premier. Il fut plus sensuel, plus sérieux, plus mature. Sasuke se laissant guider par Itachi qui semblait avoir plus de savoir que lui dans l'activité.

Il embrassait bien. Trop bien, même. Sasuke croyait fondre sous le massage que lui prodiguaient ses lèvres... Des milliers de papillons s'emballaient dans son ventre, des petits picotements lui démangeaient les membres de son corps (_tous_ les membres), de la chaleur lui montait à la tête – et ailleurs sur son anatomie, aussi.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son entre-jambe, par-dessus la sienne qui y était toujours. Il sursauta.

- Alors ? C'est l'effet que je te fais ou alors tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce Naruto semble être un de tes bons amis... Vous êtes très proches, tous les deux.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Pantelant, il n'arriva pas à répondre : Itachi glissait doucement sa main plus bas.

- Je...

- Je devrais être jaloux ?

- Non !

Sur ces paroles, complètement emporté par l'idée révoltante qu'Itachi le croyait amoureux de l'autre imbécile de Naruto, et surtout _attiré_ par lui, Sasuke l'embrassa une troisième fois. Itachi crut comprendre la demande de son frère dans la fougue et l'empressement que celui-ci mit dans ce baiser. Il était brusque, passionné, affolé, pressé. Itachi sentait contre sa main le désir réel de son petit frère. Passèrent dans sa tête de brèves pensées, sur le fait que c'était mal, qu'ils étaient frères après tout, qu'ils étaient deux hommes, que Sasuke était plus jeune et inexpérimenté, mineur, vierge, pur, bref que c'était malsain. Mais il était lui aussi excité. Sentant l'érection de son frère que pour lui, et en écoutant ses gémissements, son souffle rapide et ses joues roses, il allait bientôt perdre le nord à son tour.

Itachi se redressa sur le lit et entraîna Sasuke jusqu'à l'oreiller où il l'allongea sous lui. Tout en continuant à embrasser son frère, les yeux fermés, concentré sur tout ce qu'il ressentait à ce simple contact de leurs lèvres, Sasuke tendit une main à l'aveuglette par-dessus l'épaule d'Itachi, et rechercha l'élastique qui gardait prisonnier ses cheveux. Il tira dessus délicatement, afin de ne pas blesser son frère et laissa librement retomber la chevelure de son aîné. Voilà, c'était mieux, comme ça.

Les longues mèches brunes tombèrent sur ses épaules et quelques unes vinrent se mêler à ses doigts qui s'accrochaient à sa nuque, et d'autres vinrent même frôler ses joues, tandis qu'Itachi l'embrassait toujours. Son odeur semblait s'être multiplier d'intensité et le berça tandis qu'il se laissait aller. Il avait chaud, il détestait la chaleur, mais celle-ci était exquise et il sut à cet instant que plus jamais il ne pourrait s'en passer.

Itachi l'embrassa longuement avant de dévier de sa bouche vers sa mâchoire, où il laissa une traînée de baisers allant de son oreille à son cou, puis à son épaule, qu'il dénuda en suivant la ligne de ses baisers. Lentement, le kimono fut descendu jusqu'à en sortir un bras, puis il effectua le même chemin de l'autre côté, pour finalement dévoiler le haut du corps de Sasuke, qu'Itachi embrassa également, de son torse à son ventre, il n'oublia aucune parcelle, qu'il caressa aussi de ses mains tendres au passage.

Sasuke fondait littéralement, poussant des soupirs de pur bien-être ici et là, à mesure que son corps, que sa peau déjà bouillonnante était couverte par les lèvres chaudes et humides d'Itachi. Il avait même déjà écarté les jambes afin de laisser son frère s'allonger confortablement par-dessus lui. Itachi n'en était pas encore là, mais il avait hâte de se défaire de ses vêtements du bas. Son érection était douloureuse, confinée dans l'étroitesse de son caleçon. Très douloureuse.

Mais son frère comprit son mal, car bientôt, il sentit l'air frais du ventilateur faire parcourir un frisson sur ses jambes nues, et sur sa virilité nue également, signe qu'il était maintenant totalement nu. Il sentit la fluidité des gestes d'Itachi, qui glissa ses mains de ses hanches jusqu'à ses genoux, s'attardant sur ses cuisses, puis les fit remonter vers ses fesses qu'il malaxa, sous les gémissements et les couinements de plaisir de son cadet. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du plus âgé. Sasuke avait beau n'avoir que quinze ans, il était assez mature, et bien foutu physiquement. Il n'était définitivement plus un enfant.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'objet de ses désirs, gonflé par l'afflux de sang. En remontant son regard furtivement vers Sasuke, qui avait une main en travers du visage tant il était gêné d'émettre tous ces bruits, alors qu'ils n'en étaient pas même encore aux préliminaires, Itachi sourit et se pencha vers son cadet. Il lui embrassa la main qu'il dégagea ensuite pour venir prendre sa bouche. Sasuke fut si émerveillé par ce nouveau baiser fort en émotions, qu'il ne sentit pas tout de suite le mouvement d'Itachi vers sa verge. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main se referma délicatement dessus qu'il sursauta et qu'il se cambra. Itachi sourit et lui embrassa le front.

- Tu le fais, quelques fois ? s'intéressa-t-il, tout en commençant un mouvement de va-et-vient, qui fit trembler Sasuke.

- Je... Ita... Huuuum !

C'était un rêve. Ça ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver, c'était impossible, absolument impossible ! Il était là, allongé sur le lit d'Itachi, dans ses draps, dans son odeur, dans sa chambre, et celui-ci était en train de le masturber... Tout ce qui le faisait rougir tout seul dans l'intimité de sa douche et de sa chambre, était en train de se produire... Oh, Kami-sama, faites qu'il ne se réveille pas !

Malheureusement, il crut se réveiller, brusquement, quand Itachi stoppa tout mouvement. Un profond sentiment de vide l'envahit, un vide qui lui donna presque envie de crier. Éperdu, il ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de son frère, qui s'était redressé afin de le surplomber de tout son corps. Itachi se pencha sur lui et lui embrassa les lèvres avant de gentiment le retourner.

- Tu te sentiras mieux dans quelques secondes, Sasuke... Je vais te faire découvrir une toute nouvelle façon de te faire du bien.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de poser les questions qui jaillirent dans son esprit, une fois retourné sur le ventre, les mains plaquées de chaque côté de sa tête et la joue enfouie sur l'oreiller, il sentit les mains de son frère descendre de ses flancs jusqu'à ses fesses, et des doigts inquisiteurs vinrent se faufiler jusqu'à son intimité, le faisant sursauter et bondir sur le lit.

- Du calme, souffla Itachi et à la sensation de son souffle dans le bas de son dos, sa bouche était...

Il écarquilla les yeux ainsi que les lèvres quand il sentit ce petit bout humide et chaud toucher son anneau de chair. Ses fesses ainsi écartées, son intimité dévoilée, il enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller et il gémit fortement, le son étouffé par l'oreiller. La langue d'Itachi, c'était la langue d'Itachi qui le titillait... Qu'est-ce que c'était gênant ! Mais... Mais tellement bon !

- Oh ! cria-t-il. Aaaah... I.. Ita... Qu'est-ce que tu fous... A-Arrête ça...

L'aîné se redressa et, se tordant le cou pour le regarder, Sasuke le vit se lécher quelques doigts. Fiévreusement, Sasuke l'observa, le regarda faire sans vraiment comprendre ce que serait la suite. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait envie d'être touché « là », encore plus. Plus longtemps, plus fort, plus... plus profondément. Itachi se pencha contre lui, son torse venant couvrir tendrement son dos, et Sasuke reposa son visage contre l'oreiller en sentant un frisson violent le traverser : l'entre-jambe de son frère, aussi gonflée que la sienne, venait de toucher ses fesses !

- Tu en as vraiment envie ? chuchota-t-il contre sa nuque.

Sasuke tendit un bras vers l'arrière et ouvrit sa main, à la recherche de celle d'Itachi, qui vint joindre la sienne, celle qui était libre.

- Tu me rends fou, nii-san... souffla-t-il d'un soupir si érotique et si abandonné que le nii-san en question faillit jeter aux oubliettes les préparations afin de plonger aussitôt et sans plus de cérémonie dans le corps offert sous lui.

Mais il se rappela bien vite que ce serait la première fois de Sasuke, et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de le faire souffrir. Il voulait le faire décoller, le faire grimper aux rideaux, lui faire voire les étoiles, si possible.

Alors doucement, il dirigea deux de ses doigts et les fit entrer, prudemment. Sous sa manœuvre, tout le corps de Sasuke se tordit, se tortillant et s'agitant sous la caresse intime. Il eut un mince sourire à cette vision, à ce sentiment de domination qu'il en ressentit. Il n'en tenait plus qu'à lui que Sasuke soit comblé de bonheur, et c'est ce qu'il ferait. Il décida en cet instant que seul son plaisir compterait. Il allait le satisfaire, le faire crier de pur extase, le faire se tordre sur les draps, le faire s'accrocher à lui.

Il enfonça un peu plus ses doigts, en y faisant pénétrer un troisième et remarqua que les parois commençaient à se détendre, à s'habituer à la présence des intrus. Itachi déposa un baiser délicat sur la nuque de son frère, puis dans ses cheveux, sans en oublier un petit sur sa joue. Sasuke ouvrit un œil, perdu dans les vagues de sensations toutes plus merveilleuses les unes que les autres, et afficha un sourire à son frère, avant de retourner se blottir dans son oreiller, laissant échapper un miaulement, ou plutôt un grognement, de plaisir, son fessier se tortillant sous la douce torture qu'infligeaient les longs doigts d'Itachi.

La sensation de vide qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt, lorsque son aîné avait délaissé son membre, se fit ressentir de nouveau, et à puissance dix, quand il retira ses trois doigts. Il en poussa une longue plainte, se redressant sur ses coudes, arquant son dos en une merveilleuse courbe. Il se retourna de moitié afin de lancer à son frère un regard bourré d'envie et de désespoir. Itachi lui sourit et, d'une main au milieu de son dos, le recoucha.

- Accroche-toi, ce ne sera pas plaisant au début, murmura Itachi à son oreille.

La seule pensée qui le traversa, à cet instant, fut qu'Itachi, ce si beau et si merveilleux Itachi, celui qu'il admirait depuis toujours, celui qu'il aimait, celui qu'il désirait, celui qui était si parfait physiquement et si gentil, en bref celui qui lui apparaissait comme un Dieu vivant, allait bientôt ne faire qu'un avec lui. Allait bientôt être tout au fond de lui.

Un nouvel afflux de sang se déversa dans sa virilité douloureusement dressée et délaissée depuis un moment, tandis qu'une sensation de manque lui démangea le bas du dos, du ventre et bien sûr, l'endroit où Itachi tardait à se faire sentir. Inconsciemment, il souleva le bassin afin de mettre en évidence leur lieu de rencontre, et, après ce qui lui parut long comme trois siècles, le bout d'un membre dur et très imposant, se fit sentir contre son anus. Sasuke ferma les yeux, pressant très fort ses paupières et ses poings, se mordant la lèvre à ce qui s'annonçait « pas plaisant au début ». S'il s'était masturbé tout seul, de nombreuses fois, en pensant à Itachi, jamais il ne l'avait fait de cette façon. Il l'avait seulement fait de la façon évidente, celle que tous les garçons utilisaient, la façon simple, quoi. Il ne s'était jamais mis des doigts, encore moins autre chose de plus gros. Alors la douleur qui allait venir, il n'en connaissait pas l'ampleur, mais il faisait confiance à Itachi. Ce dernier n'allait pas le pilonner comme un sauvage...

Il commença à le pénétrer, et si Sasuke avait imaginé une souffrance pure, il fut bien surpris. La douleur de l'étirement, de déchirement fut vive et puissante dès les premières minutes, mais il y avait bien pire comme douleur. Il était un ninja, non ? Il pouvait bien endurer les premiers instants d'une relation sexuelle. Plus Itachi s'enfonçait, lentement, progressivement, prenant note de ses réactions, plus la chaleur tendre d'un peu plus tôt, revint le prendre d'assaut. La chaleur, la douceur, et le plaisir.

Lorsqu'Itachi entra complètement en lui, il percuta quelque chose au fond de son corps qui le fit bondir d'un coup. Sasuke rouvrit les yeux en lâchant malgré lui un cri vraiment très gênant. Mais, noyé dans cette sensation qui avait un goût de paradis, d'utopie, il ne pensa pas à être embarrassé ni à couvrir sa bouche, ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été un peu plus conscient. Itachi lui attrapa fermement les hanches et souleva un peu plus son bassin, de façon à ce que Sasuke puisse plier ses genoux, et entreprit de sortir, mais pas complètement. Gardant quelques centimètres de sa verge encore à l'intérieur, il se rengaina d'un puissant coup de rein. Ses cuisses claquèrent sur les fesses de son petit frère tandis que celui-ci renouvelait le cri exquis de quelques secondes plus tôt. Itachi sourit tout en laissant à son tour sortir quelques gémissements de plaisir, la sensation de chaleur et d'étroitesse emprisonnant son sexe étant tout simplement délicieuse... Sasuke était parfait. Son corps épousait le sien comme le Ying et le Yang, et avec ces douces pensées en tête, il s'affaira à prendre un rythme régulier de va-et-vient.

- Ça commence à être bon ? demanda-t-il, voyant les doigts tremblants de son cadet tirer avec frénésie les draps.

-Hnn..! O-Oui ! C'est... c'est... c'est... boooon, Itachiiiiii...

- Ça... Ça l'est pour moi aussi, Sasu... ke !

Oui, ça l'était aussi pour lui. Entrer et sortir de ce conduit chaud et sensuel était une activité qu'il répéterait incessamment. Il ne pensait absolument pas au fait qu'ils étaient frères, en ce moment, ils étaient deux amants fous l'un de l'autre, et tout ce qui les importait, était ce plaisir qu'ils se partageaient, à s'accueillir l'un l'autre. Il haletait tandis qu'il continuait à le pénétrer langoureusement, prenant soin d'y aller dans cet angle spécial qui faisait trembler Sasuke, qui le faisait crier particulièrement aigu – un son qu'il aimait et qui allait sans doute le faire jouir très bientôt.

Dans un élan de fièvre intense, il se pencha, prit son frère par la taille et le redressa.

- Tu pense pouvoir résister un moment comme ça ? souffla-t-il de sa voix grave à l'oreille de Sasuke, ce qui le fit frémir.

Sasuke était désormais à genoux et redressé contre son frère, les mains de celui-ci parcourant son torse tandis que son sexe continuait à le perforer et lui offrir ces coups de boutoir qui l'envoyaient très loin. Il ne savait même pas s'il était encore conscient ou si c'était un rêve. Tout paraissait sortir de l'un de ses fantasmes, très bien détaillés et très réalistes. Sentir le membre palpitant d'Itachi le satisfaire lui et lui seul, c'était... Jouissif ! Il aurait pu mourir là, tout de suite, tant il était heureux, tellement le bonheur et le plaisir était grand.

Itachi glissa l'une de ses mains jusqu'à son membre, abandonné depuis un moment, et lui offrit les mêmes caresses que celles qu'il lui faisait à l'intérieur de lui, décidé à satisfaire son cadet. Celui-ci, fou de plaisir, balança sa tête vers l'arrière, atterrissant sur l'épaule forte d'Itachi qui le recueillit avec un baiser sur sa joue, redoublant les frissons qui lui parcouraient le corps entier. Assoiffé, désirant en avoir encore plus, Sasuke tourna la tête et, d'une main, attrapa le visage d'Itachi et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Après un échange passionné, qui les laissa tout deux pantelant, Itachi le repoussa sur le lit et lui leva une jambe pour un angle meilleur de pénétration. Il s'y enfonça avec une force désespérée, une folie fiévreuse, un désir furieux. Il savait que leur fin approchait à tous les deux, ce fut pourquoi il s'attarda à le faire crier et crier encore plus fort pour ce qui lui restait à donner. L'épuisement se faisait ressentir dans ses tremblements, alors que les parois de son intimité le contractaient un peu plus.

Sasuke, qui avait atterrit sur ses mains, à quatre pattes, commençait aussi à faiblir. Tout son corps tremblait sous les assauts violents d'Itachi, mais jamais son plaisir n'avait atteint un tel niveau. Jamais il n'avait pu se faire autant de bien tout seul, jamais avec sa seule main il n'avait pu toucher le paradis. C'était tout simplement l'extase. Et il ne voulait pas que ça se termine, bien qu'il sentait que bientôt il allait lâcher prise et se déverser violemment. Il voulait résister, il voulait rester solide, sur ses mains et ses genoux, il voulait résister jusqu'à la fin et goûter l'apogée de ces sensations merveilleuses, et surtout, il voulait qu'Itachi continue de le marquer de sa présence.

Mais ils étaient tous deux humains et pas des bêtes mutantes. Dans une ultime série de va-et-vient passée à la vitesse supérieure, Itachi se pencha et étreignit son frère par derrière, embrassant sa nuque, et enveloppant de nouveau son membre de sa main. Ensembles, ils basculèrent dans la jouissance, Itachi dans un long gémissement et Sasuke dans un dernier cri de pur bonheur.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient toujours dans la chambre, mais sous la couverture. Itachi était contre lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille et semblait somnoler, les yeux fermés et le souffle régulier. Sasuke le regarda longuement, son visage en sueur, détendu, satisfait. Itachi était magnifique, après l'amour. Il tendit une main et redessina, de ses doigts encore tremblants par l'orgasme puissant qui l'avait ravagé, les traits fatigués de son frère. Délicatement. Un frôlement. Itachi le sentit à peine, mais il le sentit et ouvrit les yeux.

Sasuke voulut dire quelque chose, lui parler, entendre sa voix, mais rien ne lui venait. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa gorge, et Itachi semblait être dans le même état, incapable d'aucune parole. Alors ils restèrent ainsi, silencieusement, confinés dans la chaleur de leur étreinte passée, à se regarder, à se scruter le fond des yeux. Il faisait encore si chaud, mais... Sasuke ne donnerait sa place pour rien au monde. Et puis, la chaleur, ce n'était pas si mal si on y pensait bien, tout comme voir Itachi torse nu n'était pas non plus une torture.

Aah... Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui venait de se passer. Quelques heures plus tôt, il était esseulé et excité, à se tortiller pour empêcher une érection devant tout les membres de sa famille, et là, il était dans le lit de son grand frère, nu, le corps comblé de bonheur après avoir... fait l'amour. Pour la première fois. Avec Itachi. Itachi, son Itachi, lui avait fait l'amour, avec tendresse et passion. Encore une fois, il se demanda si c'était un rêve. Si seulement quelque chose pouvait lui prouver, là, tout de suite, qu'il n'était pas en train de dormir profondément, et de rêver à ce regard si intense qui était posé sur lui, à l'instant.

Puis, comme si son souhait avait été entendu, un vacarme éclata à l'extérieur. Ils entendirent une détonation qui ressemblait à un orage qui grondait. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et, constatant qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de signe d'un orage, pas de pluie ni d'éclair qui illuminait le ciel, ils se regardèrent de nouveau, fronçant les sourcils, se questionnant silencieusement sur la provenance de ce son.

Lorsque le bruit de détonation résonna de nouveau, un éclair de lucidité passa dans leurs deux têtes.

- On a manqué les feux, pouffa Sasuke tout bas.

Itachi, croyant que Sasuke était déçu d'avoir manqué le clou de la soirée, se redressa quelque peu.

- Si on s'habille en vitesse, on peut encore...

Mais Sasuke lui attrapa le bras et le tira à lui, l'obligeant à se rallonger.

- Non, reste... avec moi.

Sous le bruit des feux qui continuèrent d'éclater dans le ciel au-dessus de leur maison, Itachi se rallongea et Sasuke vint se blottir contre son torse imbibé de sueur de leurs ébats. Il referma un bras autour de lui et accepta de se reposer. Et puis, de la fenêtre, ils voyaient les éclats lumineux et colorés... c'était bien suffisant.

Et puis, des feux artifices avaient sévit en eux durant leur étreinte amoureuse. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose mais la détonation en était la même sinon plus fort, et ils en avaient également vu de toutes les couleurs...

* * *

La canicule s'était effectivement estompée. Cette nuit-là, une pluie torrentielle tomba sur Konoha, et le lendemain, lorsque Sasuke s'éveilla doucement, bercé par l'odeur de son frère qui, tout en étant imprégnée dans toute la chambre, était avant tout imprégnée sur son corps, un vent frais et agréable soufflait dans la chambre.

Il se redressa au milieu du lit d'Itachi et regarda la grande porte fenêtre qu'on avait laissée ouverte. Certes, il faisait encore très chaud, mais c'était beaucoup plus frais et il y avait un bon vent. Sasuke eut un fin sourire, tout en se mettant en position assise. Il grimaça un peu et eut toute la misère du monde à s'installer confortablement, mais il ne regretta rien du tout. À mesure que les brumes du sommeil se dissipaient, il se souvenait de la soirée torride qu'il avait vécue. Heureusement que tout le monde faisait la fête à l'extérieure ! Là, dans la chambre d'Itachi, dans la maison, au risque que ses parents entrent à tout moment... Ils avaient été chanceux que personne ne remarquent leur absence d'ailleurs.

Mais où était donc Itachi ?

Sasuke regarda tout autour, sans le trouver. Il n'entendait aucun bruit d'eau qui coule, alors il n'était pas sous la douche. Et puis, quelle heure était-il ?

Il décida de se lever afin d'aller le trouver, curieux de savoir comment leurs parents n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il avait passé la nuit, nu, dans le lit de son aîné... Enfin, ça c'était _si_ ses parents s'étaient seulement soucié de savoir où ils étaient après la fête. Il s'extirpa du lit en grinçant des dents à la douleur vive qui s'éveilla dans son arrière-train et se pencha pour récupérer son caleçon. Il ne mit ensuite que le bas de son kimono, n'ayant aucune envie d'enfiler le haut – flemmardise oblige.

Une fois à moitié vêtu, il fit quelques pas difficiles, les pieds nus sur le parquet frais, et se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre afin de voir si Itachi n'était pas dans le jardin.

Au moment où il atteignait le cadre de la porte fenêtre, Itachi apparut, laissant tomber au sol un panier débordant de... tomates.

Surpris, Sasuke baissa la tête et son regard scruta avec surprise les nombreux fruits rouges qu'il aimait tant, après quoi il regarda Itachi de nouveau, curieusement, la question affichée sur son visage.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Sasuke.

- Joyeux anni... répéta Sasuke lentement, avant de réaliser.

Itachi, devant l'expression hébétée et surtout surprise de Sasuke, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les mains sur les hanches, il se pencha et vola un baiser tendre à son petit frère avant de déclarer fièrement :

- Je viens de les cueillir, elles sont toutes fraîches et n'attendre que d'être goûtées par tes jolies petites lèvres.

Sasuke, étourdi par le bisou de si bon matin, baissa la tête et observa les belles tomates qui luisaient. Elles venaient d'être arrosées et cueillies, il pouvait le confirmer, elles étaient fraîches. Doucement, il prit leur couleur, spécialement aux derniers mots d'Itachi, tout en relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Euh... j'avais oublié. Merci.

- Comment peux-tu oublier ton anniversaire, Sasuke no baka ? ricana Itachi en allant s'assoir sur le ponton en bois.

Sasuke alla le rejoindre sans plus attendre. Il s'assit tout en regardant son frère avec admiration, le redécouvrant. Là, sous le calme de cette journée tout à fait banal, sans les préparatifs et la frénésie d'une fête, sous un soleil moins intense mais tout de même chaud et puissant, Itachi était plus beau que jamais.

- Bah... Tout le monde l'oublie, alors moi aussi. Tu sais, à cause de la fête d'hier, qui est une journée avant mon anniversaire...

- Je vois. Eh bien, moi, je ne l'ai pas oubliée.

Sasuke sourit à cette phrase, et allongea ensuite le bras afin d'attraper une tomate. Il la croqua joyeusement et en savoura le goût exquis avant de relever la tête vers Itachi.

- Au fait, Itachi... à propos d'hier...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Sasuke.

À ces mots, le jeune homme se figea de terreur. Sa main trembla si bien qu'il crut laisser tomber le fruit qu'il tenait. Mais Itachi se tourna vers lui et lui adressa le plus beau sourire, tout en venant tendrement essuyer ses joues, là où des résidus de tomate s'étaient étalés quand il avait croqué dedans. Ses mots l'apaisèrent instantanément :

- Je ne regrette rien, je ne trouve pas ça dégoûtant, et non je n'ai pas l'intention que ça en reste là. J'en avais envie moi aussi, tu crois que je l'aurais fait si ce n'était pas le cas ? Il n'y a rien de mal à se faire plaisir, à se rendre heureux l'un l'autre comme on l'a fait hier. Il faudra juste qu'on soit discret. Tout ça pour dire que si tu as envie de te faufiler dans ma chambre la nuit, comme tu le faisais il y a déjà bien longtemps, tâche de retenir des pas, et tes cris aussi ! Et de retourner dans ta chambre très vite par la suite.

Sur ces belles paroles, Itachi lui embrassa les lèvres pleines de jus de tomate, et lui vola un morceau du fruit qu'il avait encore dans la bouche. En se retirant, il lui vola aussi sa tomate pour continuer à la manger, ricanant, dans sa barbe inexistante, du mutisme prononcé de son cadet et de son expression ahurie.

Tout comme Itachi lui avait volé sa tomate, il lui avait volé ses mots, et ce qu'il ressentait.

Heureux de constater qu'Itachi voulait la même chose, c'est-à-dire continuer à se câliner en secret dans l'intimité et la noirceur que leur offriraient les nuits à venir, il sourit largement et bondit récupérer sa tomate chérie avant qu'elle ne termine complètement sa vie dans la bouche de son frère. Voyant qu'Itachi ne voulait pas coopérer, il se mit à se plaindre qu'il pourrait au moins partager. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas la même façon que lui de partager, et Sasuke le comprit à ses dépends, quand, de nouveau, la bouche d'Itachi rencontra la sienne pour un baiser juteux qui goûtait les tomates fraîches...

**FIN.**

* * *

Reviews ? =)


End file.
